The subject invention relates to power closure control apparatuses on a vehicle, and more particularly to a power closure control apparatus that includes a pinch strip movable from a first to a second position thereby causing a power operator to cease moving a panel along a travel path.
Sport utility vehicles and mini-vans have seen increased use with automobile consumers. Typically, such vehicles are equipped with a lift gate or other sliding panel to allow ingress and egress of passengers and/or cargo.
Due to the relatively heavy weight of such a movable panel, motorized panels including lift gates and power sliding doors have seen increased use with such vehicles.
Power operators are utilized for opening and closing panels such as a lift gate or a power sliding door. The power operators typically include a motor, clutch, and gear mechanism that moves the panel along a pre-determined path.
Various control mechanisms have been devised to control the travel of a panel along the path and to prevent damage to a power operating system due to the presence of an obstruction in the path of the panel. It is known in the art to utilize control mechanisms that measure the speed of the panel as a function of time and compare it to a predetermined value to determine if the panel encounters an obstruction. Such control mechanisms require the use of complex control that require expensive components.
It is also known in the art to utilize a hydraulic closure system that provides the power to operate a rear vehicle lift gate. The gate is lifted by the hydraulic actuators under pressure from a hydraulic pump. As with the control that measures the speed as a function of time, hydraulic systems require complex control mechanisms, as well as costly components.
There is therefore a need in the art for a power closure control apparatus that detects when an obstruction is within the travel path of a power operated panel. Such a power closure control apparatus should be easily assembled in the manufacturing process and provide a cost-effective control apparatus.
A power closure control apparatus that includes a power operator for moving a panel along a travel path. The power closure control apparatus includes a pinch strip that is in communication with the power operator. The pinch strip includes a lower portion that is mounted to the vehicle, and an upper portion that is movably engaged with the lower portion. A spring mechanism is disposed between and interacts with the upper and lower portions. The upper portion has a first extended position and a second retracted position. When a force is applied to the upper portion it moves from the first position to the second retracted position and causes the power operator to cease moving the panel along the travel path.
The power closure control apparatus of the present invention has the advantage of providing a cost-effective means for detecting whether an obstruction is in the travel path of a moving panel.
The power closure control apparatus of the present invention has the further advantage of providing a pinch strip that is spring-loaded such that the pinch strip may be retracted within a channel on a vehicle such that the pinch strip does not interfere with a sealing of the panel relative to the vehicle.
The power closure control apparatus has the further advantage of providing a pinch strip that may be located around a lift gate opening, in a region of a gas strut of the lift gate, such that the pinch strip retracts into a channel from an interaction with the gas strut.